Wedding Dress
by InFiNiTyFaNdOmS
Summary: Bella keeps her moms wedding dress for the day she finds her true love. But when she gets engaged, will things take a turn for the better, or the worse?


**As most of you know, I dropped The Problems with Love because it was, as a reviewer put it, bad, rushed, and clichéd. I started working on this story and this time I have an idea of where this is going. I will probably updated every once or twice a week, depending on how much time i have to work on it. And ladies and gentlemen, without any further ado, I present to you Wedding Dress.**

**I own nothing.**

I was bored. _Really _bored. I sat on the porch, glaring up at the cloudy sky. Most fifth graders loved summer vacation, but not me. I _despised _summer break. Not only was it raining all the time here in Forks, but all my friends were away on vacation. We never went on vacation. Renée, my mom, said it was because we couldn't afford it. My dad, Charlie, said it was because he had his duties at the police station (He's a cop). On this particular day, Charlie was at work so it was just Renée and me. "Mom," I called into the house, " I'm bored."

"Call Alice and ask if she can come over," Renée responded, obviously with other things on her mind.

"Alice is in Florida."

"Oh."

Alice is my best friend. We've been friends since we were in preschool together. Dismayed that there was nothing to do, I stared at my phone's screen, which I had gotten for getting straight A's this year, willing it to vibrate. _Buzz. Buzz. _When it suddenly did, I nearly dropped my phone in surprise. _One new text message from: Alice. _I hit _read now_ and read her text.

**_Alice: _** _Hey girl, I got back from my trip early and wanted 2 no if we could hang. _

**_Bella: _**_Sure. Wut about my place?_

**_Alice: _**_Sounds great. See u in a few, Bella._

I clicked off my phone and skipped inside. I was now in a considerably better mood. I skipped all the way to our cluttered yellow kitchen, and was stopped by my mom. "Where did you get so much happier?" Renée wondered. " Alice is coming over," I explained gleefully.

"But wasn't she on vacation?"

"She got back from her trip early."

"Oh."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Alice!" I squealed, and raced to the door. I opened the door and gave a monster hug. "I'm so glad to see you," I said. "Bella, you look half crazed. What have you done in my absence?" she wondered. "I felt half crazed," I admitted. "This summer sucks." Just then my mom called, "Girls, I'm heading out. If you need anything, you know where it is."

As soon as Renée was gone, Alice started, well, being Alice. "I know what we can do," she proclaimed. "Remember that trunk of your mom's old clothes we found? We should look through it." After much begging and many incentives, Alice got me to agree. We climbed the attic stairs, and slowly brought the trunk into my room.

The first layer was of old clothes she wore as a teen. We giggled, holding the clothes up to ourselves and thinking how absurd they looked. Then, there was some of her prom dresses, which were beautiful, but didn't flow right on either me or Alice. At the bottom of the trunk was her wedding dress.

It was strapless, with a tight corset which flowed into a puffy skirt at the hip. The fabric was embedded with tiny jewels and around the hip was a beautiful belt, with an intricate design that I immediately recognized from her ring. I moved to put the stuff back in the trunk, not wanting to touch it, but Alice stopped me. "Try on her dress."

"What?"

"I said, try on the dress."

"I heard you, but that's crazy. Renée could be home any minute."

"So? I triple dog dare you to try the dress on."

Since everyone in fifth grade knew that you had to do a triple dog dare, I reluctantly started to strip. Once I was standing there in my underwear, Alice started to slip the dress on me. She zipped it up in the back and tied on the belt. Alice stood back to admire her handiwork and sucked it a breath. "Do I look that bad?" I wondered, half not wanting to know. I would never be as pretty as Renée.

Alice burst into fits of laughter, through which she gasped, "If you looked bad, I would be the first person to tell you. You look _awesome_." I groaned. "Alice, you are a piece of work."

"I know I am, Bella."

Suddenly Alice's eyes grew wide. "Alice. Alice, whats wrong?" I turned to see what she was staring at and gasped, not wanting it to be real. Because there, standing in my doorway, was none other than Renée herself. "Honey," she asked, " Why is my trunk out and why are you wearing my wedding dress?"

I scrambled to the bathroom in fear and quickly changed out of the dress and back into my jean short shorts and lacy black shirt. Then I went to the bathroom, trying to prolong the evitable. _Knock knock. _"Honey, are you ok in there?" I answered with, "Yeah Mom, I'm almost done." I washed my hands and stepped out to meet my doom.

"I've sent Alice home." My heart sank. There goes all my support. "Bella, why were you going through my old stuff?" Renee questioned. "We found it in the attic." I stared at my Converse, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Look at me, Bella." She softly pulled my face up so I was staring at her. "I'm not mad at you." _What?_ "What do you mean, Mom?" "I mean that I'm not mad at you." She smiled.

I stared, dumbfounded. "When you grow up," she continued, "and you get married, I want you to wear that dress to your wedding." I nodded eagerly, holding on to her every word. "But," Renee said, "I have one rule. You only wear that dress if you are getting married to someone who you know you really, truly love."

I nodded again, just happy to not be in trouble. I clicked on my phone. _One new message from: Alice_. I opened it and read over it, then responded.

**_Alice: _**_Hey! did u get in big trouble w/ ur mom? if u did, im sorry. it was my fault_

**_Bella: _**_Suprisingly, I didn't. she just gave me some crap about wearing the dress at my wedding and someone I truly loved_

**I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short. I promise future chapters will be longer. Also, this is the only part (probably, no promises) that will be in her 5th grader self. I just thought it would be cool to add in there. And the texting language in the texts, they're texts. Its supposed to be that way. **

**Much Love, **

**InFiNiTyFaNdOmS**

**Ps I live for your reviews, so please review. lets set the goal to 10 reviews for this chapter**


End file.
